Baby
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Ch. 3: Baby Steps. A collection of Sheelos one-shots, based upon any phrase with the word "baby" involved. Mostly in Zelos' side, but may switch to Sheena's side occasionally; genres vary.
1. Baby, Won't You Smile?

Hey, everyone. I have not written a Tales story in the longest time. Since I've been playing ToS: DotNW lately, the ToS fandom caught up with me again XD.

So if you didn't understand the summary, here's the basic summary. Basically, this story is designed to be a collection of Sheelos one-shots, but all of them will be based on a phrase, quote, song lyric, etc., that involves the word "Baby" in it somewhere. This story is mostly in the view of Zelos (since it's very easy to see him saying "baby" to any girl), but occasionally, it could be switching to Sheena's side…though she'll never say it aloud, most likely.

Here in this first chapter, Zelos uses the phrase, "Baby, won't you smile?" This phrase comes from a game that is named just that, and the whole point of the game is for one person to make another person smile by saying that phrase over and over again, until they smile. So this chapter shows how Zelos uses the very game to tell Sheena a few things she didn't know.

Wow, that was pretty long. So I'll stop talking now, so you can all start the story!

By the way, I do not own Tales of Symphonia in any way.

--

"Please, darling? For me?"

"No! Not for you! Not ever!"

"Arg, you do to other people…"

Sheena whirled around in distaste. "That's because they're not you."

"But why not to me?" Zelos asked.

"Because. You're using me as part of your stupid game."

He grinned and blocked her path. Facing down to her eye level, his eyes pierced hers with intensity.

"Baby, won't you smile?"

"Leave me alone, you stupid Chosen!" A loud whacking sound was soon heard after.

"Sheena!" He called, but she just kept running and didn't bother to look back.

The Mizuho woman ran as fast as her ninja legs could go. Wanting to block out that stupid Chosen's smiling face and piercing eyes made her go at a faster pace, and the mere thought of him including her in his little stupid smiling game sickened her even more. He had started the game because he wanted to see how long it would take each girl he knew (which was, unfortunately, every girl in Meltokio and possibly beyond) to smile if he kept asking, "Baby, won't you smile?" It pissed her off that she herself was included.

Nope.

She wasn't giving in that easily. Or at all, for that matter.

How dare he include her in his 'hunnies' bunch. That was the real reason she didn't want anything to do with him. She did not care to feel anything towards the red-headed jerk, nor did she plan on ever smiling for him at all.

Arriving at Mizuho in record time, she retired to her house to get some rest after the very lengthy run. All the thoughts of Zelos were pushing her over the edge, and as if that weren't enough, she thought she was hallucinating when she found the very same man she left behind in Meltokio.

"Hi, hunny."

"WHAT THE HELL, ZELOS?"

"Please? Just once?"

"I said no! And how did you get in here?!"

Zelos put on a sad face. "I went through the trouble to getting out my wings, flying here before your beautiful ninja legs could bring you here, and you still refuse?" He sighed. "Ok, if you won't smile for me, can you answer a question I have?"

"No."

"Why do you refuse to smile at me?" Zelos asked, ignoring her response.

"Because you're annoying."

He smiled. "Oh I know there's much more to that."

Sheena threw a padded pillow towards his head, which he ducked from very easily. "If you know already, then get the hell out of my house!"

"Sensitive, are we? You don't seem to be the same strong woman I've known for 22 years." Zelos squinted at her. "It's just a simple question, really."

Exasperated, Sheena put her hands on her hips. "Why are you even doing this in the first place?"

He smiled. "If I answer this, will you answer me?"

"Depends."

"You're no fair. But I'll answer it for you anyway, since you're my darling little ninja."

"Shut up."

"Ok, I won't answer then."

"Ok, you won't get you're answer then."

Zelos sighed. "You're hard to argue with, you know that?"

"And you're hard to get rid of, you know that?" Sheena shot back.

"Oh, really?"

"Because you're such a persistent little-"

"What's up with you today? You're more crankier than usual with me." Zelos cut off.

"You said you already know."

Zelos scratched his head in playful frustration. "Huh. I guess I have to answer your question then."

Sheen shrugged. "Go ahead and try to make an excuse."

"Why do you always think that what I'm doing is for bad?"

"Because you always twist the littlest things into something perverse."

"Hm. You kind of got that right."

Zelos paced around his area, looking as if in deep thought. Sheena, on the other hand, was on a short fuse and was quite annoyed by the 'deep-in-thought' Chosen whom was pacing around her house at that moment.

"So what?"

"Hm?" Zelos looked up to catch her eyes gazing into his own. Her eyes had calmed down quite a bit than before, and he took this chance to answer her. He chuckled. "You want me to answer now, don't you? Well, I've just been thinking about how, you know?"

"You? Thinking?"

"That's harsh, Sheena."

Sheena flinched at him calling her by her name in such a tone. It was either he was dead serious, or he was just mocking her…but it seemed to be the former.

She stood patiently. Perhaps if she stood at this composure, he would, at last answer her. But all at once, she wondered why she wanted to know so much. It had nothing to do with her that much…right?

Right.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "What's taking you? You usually don't take this long."

"Finally simmered down, have we? I wanted to tell you when rage wasn't blinding the truth you'll hear soon."

What's with the talk? Sheena was really suspicious of the Chosen, and she didn't like it either.

"I asked you so you could refuse to smile at me."

What the hell? "What in the world are you talking about?" Sheena inquired.

"I knew that if I played this little game with all the other women in Meltokio that every single one of them would smile on the spot. I wanted to see if you would smile on the spot or at all, and…knowing that you didn't kind of makes me happy." Zelos gave a small smile at the confused Sheena.

"You didn't smile at me. You fought with me and refused to do anything that I ever asked you to do. You're different…and that's what I like about you, Sheena." Zelos finished, at last. "You're different from any of the other women."

Sheena was at a loss of words. She definitely did not see that coming, especially from Zelos himself. But then again…

"So you were comparing me to the other women this whole time?"

"Ah, Sheena darling, don't take it that way. I've noticed you among the crowd much longer than anyone else for a really long time. I just wanted to see if you were interested in wondering why I was playing that game. And it seems you are, for some really, suspicious, weird reason." He seemed as if he were implying something along the last sentence towards her.

She could hardly speak. So did he figure it out…? "So…what are you saying?"

Zelos walked up to her and looked at her closely in the face. "For a spy, you're really dense." He chuckled, and quickly grabbed the oncoming arm that was about to hit his face and said, "I'm saying that I love you, little ninja."

"W-what?!"

"Oh, do you want me to say it again, then?"

Sheena flushed into a dark shade of red. "N-no! Just that-"

He smiled again. "Just that you feel the same way?"

"I-" She couldn't find the right words. After all that denying, after all that pushing away…she still found herself caught up in his act.

"…Why'd you tell me when you already knew?"

"Haha. Because you didn't know about me. Pushing yourself away isn't going to get you very far in love, m'dear. It'll bring you much closer than before. Just letting you in on some advice that you probably missed, dense ninja."

Zelos stood up straight and made a small pouting face. "Hm, that's not very fair, I practically answered my own question towards you from earlier…am I right?"

Sheena turned away. She hadn't spoken much since he had confessed, and she had no idea how to react either. "I-I guess so." She stammered.

"You know, for a spy, you're really easy to read too."

"Shut up. You've known me too long."

"Haha, well, I think you still have to do something for me, since I've done a great favor for both of us already."

"If that involves smiling, you're out of luck, that's for sure."

"Hm? Who said I wanted you to smile now? It could be more than a smile…"

Sheena whirled around and hit him on the head. "You're so sick and twisted, you know that?!"

Clutching his head, he said, "But you still love me, right?"

Sheena turned back around and started towards the door. "Stop asking me questions that you already know the answer to." In a rush, she exited, with a light tint of red still radiating on her cheeks.

"Aw, my little darling is blushing. Er, wait for me, Sheena!"

--

One one-shot done! There will be more, so stay tuned!

The ending kind of died on me, I think. I lost it at the end, but I hope it's at least a little alright. The second chapter (or one-shot) will be coming soon!

Thanks for reading! And reviewing, if you do!


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Second chapter! Or second one-shot to be more precise.

So this chapter is based on the holiday song called, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and it's been sung by many singers. So many that I'm not sure who the original singers are, so sorry I can't give that information. It's a bit of an old song, and it's actually a duet between a man and a woman. Because it's a duet, some lines that are said in here are just the man's lines, so listening to the part where the man sings in the song may sound a little off because the woman is supposed to be singing right before each time he sings. But I managed to fit it into this story somehow.

In this chapter, Zelos uses the song as Sheena is forced to stay at his house as a snow storm hits Meltokio. It may not be as humorous because of the snow…and Zelos…if you understand his past.

Zelos singing?! Who ever knew? Well, now you'll find out.

So enough talking, going on with the story!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**

"Seriously? When did it get this bad?"

"Well, well, darling, snow isn't too rare in Meltokio. It does come every other year, you know."

Sheena sighed. "That's not my point. When did this blizzard hit? I just barely came…"

The Chosen chuckled. "Maybe it's a sign for you to stay awhile here…"

A loud whacking sound was soon heard after that. "Argh, I can't believe you're even the Chosen…" and she proceeded to stare out the frosted window.

"You may stay here for the night if you wish, Lady Sheena," Sebastian offered.

"Um, I couldn't possibly-"

"Aw c'mon Sheenie, I don't want you freezing to death out there. You're staying here and that's final."

Sheena sighed, causing the window to fog up the area where her breath had come from. She was currently in the "great" Zelos Wilder's house and was on a mission to pass on some news to him from the King himself. She had planned on getting back to Mizuho the same day to tend to the other people of the village since the first snowfall started the day before, but unfortunately, Martel had other plans and decided that a blizzard should hit at the very same time she was at Zelos' house. Of course, she had two options at hand: either stay in the warmth of the house and Zelos' pestering, or freezing to death in negative temperatures on the way back to Mizuho.

Neither option gave no comfort or relief to the summoner.

But, reasoning in the smartest way, she decided to stay at his house. Besides, Sebastian was there and it wouldn't be that awkward…right?

Hm. When did it become awkward between the two of them, anyway?

Sheena scratched her head in frustration and proceeded towards the front door. She had barely reached the front door, and without opening it, she felt the chill right through her bones. Her thoughts kept turning back to Mizuho…but if she froze to death, no one would be able to take care of the village anyway. As much as she didn't want to stay, the weather was too out of control to even walk through, but with Zelos here…

"_Baby, it's cold outside…"_

She froze. Well, not that she wasn't frozen already by standing near the front door, but she mentally froze.

Because Zelos Wilder was right behind her, and at the moment wrapping her in a warm and inviting blanket.

As he wrapped the blanket around her, his arms were also wrapping around her at the same time. All the while, his voice rang softly through her ears.

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in…I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…"_

Sheena knew that everyone had a hidden talent some way or another. But this blew her by surprise. Zelos Wilder…singing? He had a voice all this time? Why was she even surprised or…or liking this feeling overall?

She shrugged away from his arms, but kept the blanket around her. "W-what the hell was that for?!"

He smiled. "Well, my beauty looked cold and worried standing by the front door, so I just came on by to help you out. The storm's not going to end sooner by you standing by the door, and you'll freeze even faster there than if you were outside."

"Liar. You exaggerate too much."

He sighed. "Just stay in here, ok? Seriously, I don't want to see you frozen out there… _Think of my life long sorrow…If you caught pneumonia and died…_"

He was doing it again. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"Haha, why wouldn't I be?"

Argh, why were his words getting to her?! She headed towards the stairs to head to the room that Sebastian had told her she could stay in earlier, when he grabbed her arm and started to sing again.

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry…Listen to the fireplace roar…beautiful please don't hurry…" _

Ugh, his voice again. It had captivated her the first two times, and it was doing the same effect the third time. She shook off his hand, but instead of continuing on, she stood there, just staring at him.

"…Since when did you sing?"

He eyed her curiously. "Is my darling finally falling for me?"

"Why do you always take everything I say so extreme?!"

"Hm, if I recall, I think it's you who's taking it a little too extreme. You burst out whenever I say little remarks like those, and…you stayed in my arms for quite awhile back at the door."

There he was again, reasoning with her. She couldn't believe him! How…how dare he easily assume such things! Fuming, she walked straight to her room, but before she could even touch the doorknob, there he was standing in front of her.

"Get out of my way you stupid Chosen!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. No need to yell, I just wanted to know if I was right, hm? And why are you so mad?"

She couldn't believe this. What a stupid, stupid situation she had gotten herself into…and her emotions as well. He was so despicable, so idiotic, so irrationally reasonable… yet she realized how much of a fool she had been this whole time.

She shifted uncomfortably before him. What an awkward situation…where was Sebastian at times like these?!

Looking down, she murmured, "So what if you were…right…"

"No need to be down, I just want to know what's eating you so much these days."

Why did he care so much? She looked up into his eyes and noticed a strange, glazed look they had…he didn't seem very comfortable looking pass her in the direction of the door and the window.

How stupid of her! It was snowing outside…snowing. The most hated weather that he could ever experience. It brought back so many painful things for him…

And she acted like a brat the whole time he invited her to stay over. He offered hospitality and kindness to take care of her during the storm that she could have died in and she just slapped him the face by acting so ungrateful. She realized that he did everything in his might to take care of her, crack jokes, and smile – the hardest thing he could ever do during a snow storm.

By this time, her eyes were downcast and much sadder and in thought than before. Zelos, noticing this, held her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? Hey, sorry if it was anything I said earlier, you can sma-"

"I'm sorry."

This took him by surprise. "What? Haha, why do you need to apologize-"

"I've been such a nuisance. And I acted very ungrateful to you just a second ago…"

She looked up into his eyes. "You're really trying…aren't you?"

At this remark, Zelos' face turned serious. His eyes lost the little spark it had in them since the snow started, and it clouded up with visions of his past.

"Well. I guess you can say that."

"You don't…you don't have to hide that when you're with me, you know."

He gently put his hand upon her cheek. "Is my demonic banshee worrying about me now?"

"I just don't want you to, well…" Wow, this was awkward. But she was there, might as well go further, right?

"Just, just stop looking down, ok!" Sheena blurted. At the same time, she meant to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but it instead felt like a hard slap on the Chosen's part.

Stupid, stupid. "Er, sorry about that," and she turned away to look over the railing of Zelos' mansion.

With that, she heard a loud, boisterous laughter escaping the lips of the solemn Chosen. It sounded so pure, so genuine, and not at all like the light chuckles he used to cover up the darkness he still was consumed by. Sheena, turning around in confusion, faced the now red-faced man.

"W-what's so funny?"

Zelos had doubled over and was barely trying to regain his composure. One look at the confused girl, and he started to laugh all over again. At this, Sheena gave a playfully annoyed face at the Chosen. His laughter looked so innocent…if only he could stay like that forever.

Zelos inhaled a deep breath and stood up back to his normal position. He wiped the tears that had come to his eyes and smiled.

"Was that your way of trying to cheer me up?"

Eh? Cheering him up? Well…she supposed it could have been. She flushed red when she recalled what she had said and did to him earlier before he burst into laughter.

"So…so what if it is?"

"That's one heck of a way to cheer someone up."

"Whatever."

"Sheena, what do you think of me?"

"Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from?"

He came closer and lightly tapped her on the nose. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm taking it too "extreme", aren't I?"

"Huh. You sure are."

"And so are you."

"And what about it? You're gonna do something about it?"

He turned her head gently with one hand, so that her eyes could stare into his own.

"_Mind if I move closer? What's the sense in hurting my pride…"_

"What…what are you saying, Zelos?"

"Only what your extreme mind is thinking right now, darling."

"You don't know what I'm thinki-"

"You want a hint then?"

"What? Zelos, just tel-"

He moved closer to her face, and sang in a quiet, almost whispered tone.

"_Man, your lips look delicious…"_

Sheena quickly moved away. She had to admit, yes, she was blushing, but just…just what was he implying?!

"Now, now, don't take it too extreme…" His eyes glinted with a familiar, sickening-thought look, "if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, you're so despicable!" Sheena began the descent down the stairs towards the fireplace.

Zelos followed her to the fireplace, where he sat down next to her. His eyes were still dull, but some life had spark into them, Sheena noticed, as they sat by the fire. He caught her staring at him and he softly smiled.

"Thanks, Sheena."

She struck a confused look again. "What for?"

He turned to face the warm fireplace. "This was probably the best time I've had during a snow storm."

"Oh…well, I didn't really do anything…"

"You really did. You know me more than anyone else, so…thanks."

Sheena wrapped herself tightly in the blanket she was in and sighed. "Glad you're feeling alright then. Just don't look so down again, it's…just not you."

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind."

With that, he unwrapped one side of Sheena's blanket and put it over his own body. Sheena, surprised again, was looking at the Chosen as he wrapped himself in the same blanket as hers and comfortably laid his head onto her lap.

"Zelos, I'm pretty sure you have another blanket."

"But baby…it's cold outside. We have to have body warmth, you know." He looked up at her and smiled. "Just this once? Please?"

Trying to hide her blushing face, she sighed. "Fine. But just once, alright?"

He gave a sigh of contentment and faced the fireplace.

"So…did you figure the hint out?"

She gave him a playful push. "My 'extreme' mind figured you out a long time ago."

He smiled. "Good."

ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**ToS**

Second chapter down, chapter 3 on its way!

Some parts got a little serious due to the snow storm, but it got lighter in the end. That "extreme" mind part wasn't even part of the plan for this story but it popped into my head as I wrote. It's a little off from the song, but I hope it kind of blends in.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Baby Steps

Whoa, chapter 3 is up!

There was one little thing that I forgot to mention, and that is that this story of oneshots will vary in genres and writing styles. I know it's a really late mention, but I had no idea that a dramatic chapter like this would somehow be thought of!

Anyhow, this chapter is based on the song _"Baby Steps"_ by Varsity. I highly recommend reading this chapter with the song in the background because that's how I wrote this chapter in the first place XD. I was listening to it and thought it would suit perfectly for another Sheelos one-shot.

I am saying this now: This is a dramatic chapter. Well, kind of. It doesn't really have a lot of humor.

It's based about two years before the events of the first Tales. I've always imagined Zelos and Sheena were together before the whole World Regeneration because they were really close throughout the game, but something must have happened between them for Sheena to hate him so much. (besides his obvious flirting around the girls). So this is my idea of what happened between the two of them during the break-up part of the relationship.

Another thing, the italicized lettering with quotations are their thoughts and sentences they're remembering in their mind. The italicized lettering with no quotation marks are the actual song lyrics.

And with that, I do not own Tales of Symphonia or _"Baby Steps"_ by Varsity at all.

--

Cold.

Numb.

Silence.

That's all he felt. If any of that had any feeling at all.

Confused.

Angry.

Distressed.

That's all she felt. Probably even more.

Who knew love hurt so much?

The slamming door rung in his ears still, echoing in every crevice and possible space that there was, and splitting into his brain and into his heart. Her dagger words left his heart open and stabbed. Painful. And yet no tears fell down his face.

The slamming door didn't ring in her ears at all. Nothing. That's how the world sounded like once she saw his eyes one last time. The door had no sound, the streets had no color. Even as she ran, the people she bumped into had no feeling. Even her uncontrollable tears didn't feel like anything as they splashed on her hand.

It was stuck in his throat. Unspoken words. Something he probably should've told her. But they were stuck. Stranded. No sound could produce the syllables they needed to complete the sentences that told his real feeling underneath the cold eyes.

It was out of her. Painful words she had spoken to him. All she knew was that she was done, he was done, they were both done. Forever. Something tugged inside her as she spat the angry words, but that tugging feeling couldn't be completed in sentences either.

"_I'm the Chosen."_

"_My time is coming soon."_

"_Just understand…I don't want you to get hurt."_

"…_I still love you."_

His cold hand pressed against his neck towards his throat. It was there. It was all there. Just those sentences. But it was too late now.

"_You're still you!"_

"_Live how you want to live."_

"_I don't care what happens…I'll still understand."_

"…_I still love you."_

Her hand came over her wet face. The arm that secured it to her body felt disconnected with it somehow. But that didn't matter. She could die for all she cared. Maybe those words were what tugged at her – maybe those words could have saved them.

But it was too late now…

_Help, it's an emergency,  
__someone just wounded my heart,  
__so help, it's like a bad surgery,  
__and it's time to recharge…_

Help…help…help…it echoed and slithered its way through the darkest abyss of her own heart. But from who? For what? She didn't need it…it was her fault to begin with. If only those words…

Help…help…help…it slithered out through his inescapable sighs. No. He didn't need it. She did. It was his fault in the first place. He deserved what he deserved. Loneliness. Those words…

She kept running. And running. Running from what she wondered. It haunted her. It replayed over and over without fail.

"_You idiot!"_

"…_why?"_

"_You only think for yourself!"_

"_You never cared!"_

"…_You bastard."_

He kept watching. Watching that scene in his head. He wanted it. He wanted it to end. Yet it still haunted him. And it replayed over and over without fail.

"_For what? For being such a ladies' man? I can't help that."_

"_It's because I'm a conceited guy with selfish desires that a lady or even you can never understand."_

"_That's one way to put my view of you this whole time."_

"_Just get out of my sight."_

Revolting. Loathsome. She bent over barely breathing, not even knowing where she was. Just out of his sight. She did it. She was. And now what?

Lost. Unpleasant. He coughed in an uncontrollable fit. He didn't realize he wasn't breathing. Where were his feelings now? Nowhere. He did it. And now what?

He heard it. What was it? That steady beating of nothing…or was it something? The cold hand swept over his chest. The coldness searched for the warmth that first attracted him to her…

She heard it. And knew what it was. That steady beat that was good for nothing. That thing that started everything and resulted in this ending. The shaking hand swept over it. And at that moment, the bleak world gave feeling and sound.

He felt it. And realized it was his. Only his. And what he did to ruin it and another's. It was damaged…but not completely broken.

She felt it and the tears stopped. Her beating gave the colors back into her world. It may be damaged…but it wasn't completely broken.

They slowly took their hands down…and saw the world once more.

It was time…to start over.

Even if it meant to take small baby steps to regain who they once were…and who they would be.

_We're starting over takin'  
__one, two, baby steps  
__three, four, baby steps  
__five, six, baby steps_

_We're starting over takin'  
__one, two, baby steps  
__three, four, baby steps  
__five, six, baby steps,_

_We're starting over again…_

--

Chapter 3 done!

One thing: The argument between the two of them are the sentences that are in the second part of their thoughts. (the one that starts with Sheena thinking_, "You Idiot!"_) That part is the arguing dialogue part – however, I jumbled up the sentences. If you start with Sheena's first sentence and then read Zelos' first sentence, and then go back to Sheena's sentence and then to Zelos' second sentence, and so on, it completes a dialogue effect. Just a little something I decided to point out, since the way I wrote this had no space for just a regular dialogue to just suddenly happen haha.

And yes, if you did notice, it did say that their hearts were just damaged and not completely broken…and so that means that they clearly still like each other. Just another thing I thought I should point out.

One last thing: I am taking requests! So if anyone knows of anything with the word "baby" in it and would like to see it in story form, just let me know. Just state it in the way you would like it seen, or you can just suggest the quote/song lyric or whatever it is and I'll make something out of it.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
